


You Would be the Sun

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The man is not foolish," Mira said. "His heart only has space for one woman, and that woman is not me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Would be the Sun

Mira did her best to appear strong and act like nothing was wrong. Act like she wasn’t in pain over her relationship with Spartacus being over. It was late and she looked around the temple to find a place to sleep since she no longer shared Spartacus’ bed.

 

A hand on her shoulder stopped her and she looked over to see Saxa behind her with a cup of wine. “Share drink?”

 

Mira took the wine from the other woman who lead her to an empty corner of the temple. They sat together and shared the wine between them. They didn’t speak for several minutes, but it was a strange comfort to have the woman beside her, even if they had butted heads more than once.

 

"You no longer Spartacus woman," Saxa said, her words chopped as she still tried to grasp common tongue. "Spartacus foolish."

 

"The man is not foolish," Mira said. "His heart only has space for one woman, and that woman is not me."

 

Saxa looked over at her, eyes wandering a bit before looking back up. “You beautiful. You make good warrior. Spartacus foolish for not loving woman like you.” She moved her hand to Mira’s cheek, rubbing her thumb gently against Mira’s skin and smiling. “If you my woman, I worship you like god. You be the sun.”

 

Mira could feel herself smile back and she leaned against Saxa, resting her head on Saxa’s shoulder. “Gratitude, Saxa.”


End file.
